


The King and the Skater Have Almost The Same Birthday

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: The King and the Skater (Infernal Edition) [3]
Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit's heard the stories from Dean about how Sam's birthdays tend to suck, and with his being only two days before Sam's, he has a good solution to that problem: celebrate them together.  That way Sam can pretend it's all about Phichit while everyone who loves him celebrates both.He's even got the perfect idea for the first one together.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Sam Winchester
Series: The King and the Skater (Infernal Edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The King and the Skater Have Almost The Same Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Phichit: April 30  
> Happy birthday, Sam: May 2
> 
> Hey me, here's a calendar, since you can't seem to keep track of the date... :D

“Okay, so I know you don’t like to celebrate your birthday…” was all Phichit managed to get out before Sam interrupted him with a kiss.

“Yours is two days before, and since I don’t like to celebrate, you get to plan what you want every year and we can call it a joint party.” Sam kissed him again. “I know you have absolutely no reason not to celebrate, and if it’s for you, I don’t mind whatever you want to do. Just let me know where to be and how to dress. Or if you want me to plan you a surprise, I can do that, too.”

“Well, that was easier than I’d expected.” When he’d asked Dean about how Sam would want to celebrate his birthday, the answers he’d gotten had been… less than promising. Yes, it was nice to know that all he had to do to beat prior birthday celebrations was make sure Dean showed up and nobody died, but that was also incredibly sad. He could not imagine associating his birthday with going to Hell – even if he was the King, now.

Which reminded him, he had something he wanted to do with Sam, and their birthday celebration was a perfect excuse. “So I don’t know if you ever knew this, but when I told Celestino about this, he said he was possessed by a demon while he was coaching you. He… what?” The irritation and guilt, those were expected. Sam grabbing his phone, that was not. “Sam, he trusts me enough to believe in you.”

“I’m not calling Celestino.” Sam hit a few buttons on his phone. “Meg, do you remember who possessed Celestino Cialdini?” He listened for a bit. “Lucifer sure made it sound like you killed… okay, okay, fine, yeah, I know you didn’t kill me, but at that point you still needed me for the big plan anyway. Just keep away from him? Thanks.” He hung up and tossed the phone aside. “You probably won’t want to tell Celestino about this, but the demon that possessed him is now one of the people I trust most down here. She’s been an ally since before I took the throne, and unlike her brother or the other demons Azazel had possessing people to keep an eye on me, she didn’t immediately kill the host. Still wouldn’t expect Celestino to ever want to deal with her.”

“You’re not wrong, but that wasn’t where I was going,” Phichit said. “He made me promise that I wasn’t just going along with this because you’re the king and I’m a skater and I’m a little obsessed with those movies. So for our birthdays, that’s what I want to do. Somehow, I’m guessing you haven’t seen a single one of them.”

Surprised laughter burst out of Sam. “No. No, I haven’t. Which I know I’ve told you before, so you’re not guessing, because you spent half an hour ranting about how we needed to sit down and watch them all, even the Christmas special that most of the fandom has declared to be non-canon.”

“Because it sucks, and Christmas isn’t really a thing in Thailand in that era so it’s even more historically inaccurate than all of the others… but it’s got one shining redeeming quality so you have to see it.” Phichit grinned at the look of confusion on Sam’s face. “Just trust me, okay? You cannot miss the introduction of the best character ever!”

“Oh no. Please tell me the king doesn’t give Henry a hamster for Christmas?”

“Okay, just to be clear: my hamster thing was there long before I ever saw even the original movie,” Phichit promised. Because it came up every single time. “George was just proof that these movies and I belong together.”

“So that’s why you’re so eager to watch these together,” Sam teased. “You want to share your soulmates with each other.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing! Although to be fair, a while back Guang Hong compiled a ‘How you Know Phichit Chulanont Is Really Your Friend’ post on Tumblr and one of the things on there was ‘he’s invited you to watch a King and the Skater movie together’, so it’s not just you.”

Sam blinked a couple times. “Why would you need that? How often do you fake friendship with someone?”

“I don’t, but you know. I’m a friendly guy, but that doesn’t mean I’m friends with everyone I’m friendly to. It took Yuuri three years to realize he was my best friend, not just someone I was nice to because we were rinkmates and roommates and we could handle each other’s obsessions reasonably well.” He shrugged at the look on Sam’s face. “Yeah, that’s an extreme example, but it’s also Yuuri. I’m still getting the occasional middle-of-the-night-in-Russia phone call where he’s freaking out about some blogger or something saying it’s obvious that Viktor’s been faking this whole thing because he was bored or lonely or something equally stupid. Point is, some people really aren’t sure if I’m just being myself, or if I really consider them a friend. Guang Hong found a way to help.”

Sam shook his head. “Sounds like a plan, then. You, me, anyone else you want to invite, a bunch of popcorn, your hamsters, and a movie marathon.”


End file.
